Animal crates and the like are popular for pet owners to purchase for housing their domestic pet. The cage can allow the pet owner to enjoy their pet while also maintaining the pet in an enclosed and controlled environment. Cages or other similar enclosures can be made from a variety of materials such as plastic, iron, steel, wood, aluminum, woven fabric, etc. The material from which the cage is made can depend on whether the cage is primarily used indoors or outdoors. In any event, pet owners want cages to be durable so that animals enclosed within the cage cannot escape and animals outside the cage cannot enter.
Cages also can include multiple functions in addition to providing a safe enclosure for the pet. For example, the cage can provide a sanitary environment for the pet, and in some instances where more than one pet is contained within the same cage, the cage can include structure for dividing the interior thereof for separating multiple pets. Also, some cages can be easily transportable. Other similar cages can include a handle or other device for transporting the cage.
However, many cages can impose safety and health concerns to animals contained therein. For instance, some wire crates can have wires or latches that tangle with an animal's collar. In other instances, an animal may chew and possibly swallow part of a cage. Moreover, some animals are able to open a cage door and escape from the confinement of the cage.
Therefore, a need exists for an animal enclosure that is safe, secure, and capable of containing an animal without the risk of the animal escaping from containment.